1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a throttle valve control apparatus for controlling an opening of a throttle valve according to a traveling condition of a vehicle. Such apparatus is, for example, used on a traction control system or the like for preventing wheels from slipping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 61-75024 has been known well hitherto as existing in this kind of apparatus. The apparatus is provided with a buffer spring on a valve shaft of a throttle valve. The spring is coupled with a motor by a cable, thereby transferring a motor driving force to the throttle valve.
However, in such prior art apparatus, since the motor and the valve shaft of the throttle valve are coupled by the cable, problems inherent therein are such that a transfer mechanism becomes complicated the motor and the throttle valve are disposed separately to cause an inconvenience in mounting on a vehicle, and so forth.